El regreso de la Legión Oscura
by The Real Ringtailmaster
Summary: Tras mil años de letargo, el ejército privado de la Princesa Luna, conocido como "La Legión Oscura" ha regresado, y tanto Luna como Celestia deberán lidiar con la antigua tropa y con su dirigente, el legendario unicornio conocido como Grey Shadow.
1. Un jardin de estatuas

_Saludos a todos, he decidido comenzar a subir aqui mis fanfics, espero les guste a todos el concepto que tratare de subir aqui, tambien estoy trabajando con un amigo en la version en ingles, así como en otras historias derivadas de esta singular serie. Criticas y comerntarios son bienvenidos por parte de ustedes._

 **FANFIC MLP**

 **1.- EL REGRESO DE LA LEGION OSCURA**

 **Capitulo 1.- Un jardín de estatuas**

 **I**

La tarde caía rápidamente en Poniville, y las Cutie Mark Cruzaders, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo, se encontraban explorando los alrededores del antiguo castillo de las hermanas nobles, en las afueras del bosque Everfree, tratando de buscar algo que por fin les trajeran sus tan anheladas marcas. Ya habían probado varias actividades, como escalar montañas, vuelo de cometas e incluso observación de aves, pero todas sin éxito, pues sus flancos aún estaban en blanco. Tenían la esperanza de que en ese lugar pudieran encontrar algo que les garantizara sus cutie marks, así como dicho lugar había servido a Twilight y a sus amigas para resolver ciertos retos, solo que el día se estaba terminando y en cualquier momento anochecería, siendo el Bosque Everfree un lugar peligroso en la noche.

-Como vamos a obtener muestras cutie marks aqui? -pregunto Sweetie Bell inquieta.

-Si, no creo que nos den una por perdernos en el bosque. -exclamo Apple Bloom-, tal vez deberíamos regresar antes que anochezca.

-Son unas miedosas, no hay nada que temer aquí- dijo Scootaloo, tratando de tranquilizar a sus amigas-. Además, si queremos nuestras cutie marks, necesitamos hacer algo más radical a lo que hemos hecho.

Las otras dos potrancas se miraron la una a la otra y continuaron detrás de Scootaloo, sin percatarse de que el sol se ocultaba con rapidez, y el sendero por donde caminaban se tornaba más oscuro y difícil de distinguir.

Tras un rato de andar deambulando sin llegar a ninguna parte, Scootaloo miró a un lado y luego a otro, una y otra vez, como si tratara de encontrar algo que le indicara el camino a seguir, pero era inútil.

-Acéptalo, estamos perdidas- replicó Apple Bloom desesperada.

-¿Que haremos ahora?- dijo Sweetie Belle ya casi al borde del llanto-, si no salimos de aquí, nunca nos encontraran, nos quedaremos aquí en total oscuridad!

-Déjenme pensar, déjenme pensar! -dijo Scootaloo más y más nerviosa-, ¿Que haría Dash en estos casos? Mhhhhhh, ya lo tengo, chicas, levántenme sobre sus lomos!

Sweetie Belle y Apple Bloom se miraron al mismo tiempo y se encogieron de hombros, con cara de resignación, sabiendo que no tenían alguna otra mejor idea, así que se acomodaron una junto a la otra. Scootaloo comenzó a subir en esa improvisada pirámide y brincó tan alto como pudo, agitando sus alas, pero solo se elevó unos pocos centímetros y cayó estrepitosamente sobre sus amigas.

-Oooooohhhh! es inútil chicas, no sé dónde estamos –dijo derrotada la pequeña pegaso.

-Tiene que haber alguna forma de salir de aquí- dijo Sweetie Belle.

-Un momento, se me ocurre algo! –dijo Apple Bloom-, podemos hacer una fogata, tal vez así Apple Jack y las otras nos vean, solo necesitamos un lugar donde hacerla donde no se extienda tan rápido el fuego.

Al oir eso, Scootaloo se levantó como impulsada por un rayo.

-Yo sé dónde! Vi el lugar perfecto antes de caer, síganme !

La pequeña pegaso salió corriendo mientras sus amigas potrancas la seguían entusiasmadas. Avanzaron unos 300 metros, hasta que llegaron a un pequeño llano; Scootaloo y Sweetie Belle comenzaron a juntar un poco de leña, mientras Apple Bloom preparaba lo necesario para la fogata. Una vez que todo estuvo listo, la pequeña potranca comenzó a frotar las ramas.

-Sabes hacer una fogata? -preguntó Scootaloo.

-Apple Jack me enseñó, pero solo para usarlas en caso de emergencias, y esta lo amerita, así que no creo que se moleste por que haga una.

Unos minutos después, y tras un poco de esfuerzo, logró sacar una pequeña llama y la acercó a las ramas secas que sus amigas trajeron, y al poco tiempo tenían una cálida fogata, la cual les daba un poco de luz en medio de la inminente oscuridad que cubría al bosque.

-Listo, ahora esperaremos a que vengan por nosotras –dijo Apple Bloom, mientras chocaba sus cascos con los de sus amigas en señal de triunfo.

II

Applejack se encontraba fuera de su casa, terminando las labores de la granja, y en eso se percató que Applebloom no había regresado, y comenzó a preocuparse por la ausencia de su hermana, sabía que ella dedicaba mucho tiempo en varias actividades para obtener su cutie mark, pero no era normal que tardara tanto en regresar a casa.

-Por mis corrales, esa niña se está demorando demasiado en regresar, más vale que aparezca en cualquier momento, o la abuela Smith se molestará si no nos ve a todos en la cena.

De pronto, vio una columna de humo que provenia del Bosque Everfree, lo cual la puso en alerta, pues su hermana le dijo que estaría con sus amigas ahi. La yegua palomina sabía que ese lugar no era seguro para unas potrancas como ellas.

-Ésa solo puede ser Apple Bloom, más vale que me apresure, antes de que pase algo grave.

Sin perder más tiempo, cabalgo en camino a búsqueda de las pequeñas potrancas, para su fortuna, vio que Rainbow Dash y Rarity estaban cerca de la granja, y salieron a su encuentro.

-Apple Jack! Viste la columna de humo? –preguntó Rainbow Dash

-Estábamos por aquí de paso buscando a Sweetie Belle y a sus amigas cuando nos percatamos de eso –dijo Rarity.

Apple Jack les explico brevemente la situación, y al darse cuenta de los peligros que las pequeñas potrancas podrían enfrentar, las tres se dirigieron al bosque Everfree; sabían que debían llegar lo antes posible antes de que la fogata se extinguiera, o se extendiera, y que la noche cubriera el lugar y las dejara en la oscuridad.

-Gracias por acompañarme chicas –dijo Apple Jack-. Desde que vi el humo, sabía que esas niñas estarían en problemas.

-No tienes nada que agradecer –dijo Rarity-, es nuestro deber como hermanas mayores cuidar a nuestras pequeñas hermanitas.

-Fue buena idea enseñarle a Apple Bloom a hacer fogatas, pero es muy pequeña aun, y no quisiera que ese fuego se salga de control –reitero Apple Jack.

-Descuida cariño, pronto estaremos ahí, además, no está sola, y Sweetie Belle sabe bien como apagar incendios, tiene práctica en eso cada vez que cocina –dijo Rarity con algo de resignación.

\- Dejen de parlotear, tortugas, van muy lento –dijo Rainbow Dash-, debemos apresurarnos, hay que acelerar el paso si queremos llegar esta noche!

-Tranquilízate Rainbow –dijo Rarity-, no es tan fácil correr con menos luz, apenas puedo distinguir la crin de mi frente, y no todas aquí tenemos alas como tú.

-Recuerden bien por donde vamos, señoritas –dijo Apple Jack-, esta parte del bosque Everfree es más densa y traicionera de lo normal, no hemos pasado por aquí aún.

-Otro día lo haremos, pero mientras, vamos por las niñas! –exclamo Rainbow Dash.

Las tres ponies asintieron con la cabeza y redoblaron el paso, y avanzaron decididas, siguiendo el humo de la fogata, antes de que la oscuridad cubriera completamente Poniville.

III

Mientras las ponies mayores iban en camino hacia el bosque Everfree, las tres pequeñas potrancas estaban sentadas alrededor de la fogata, con expresión de aburrimiento, mientras echaban algunas ramas secas para avivar las llamas.

-Esto es tan aburrido como los discursos de la Alcaldesa- dijo Scootalo-. No podemos hacer algo para pasar el rato?

-No podemos –dijo Apple Bloom-, tenemos que esperar a que lleguen las chicas por nosotros.

-Yo estoy aburrida también, y ya tengo hambre –dijo Sweetie Belle, mientras su estómago hacia un ruido atronador.

-Yo también –dijo Scootaloo.

-Bueno, Apple Jack me enseñó a distinguir bayas silvestres y otras plantas comestibles, dejen veo si encuentro algunas.

Apple Bloom se levantó y comenzó a observar a su alrededor para ver si encontraba algo que comer para su amigas; de repente se metió entre unos matorrales y encontró un sendero oculto por la densa vegetación. Sin decir nada, comenzó a recorrerlo, aunque estaba totalmente oscuro, y unos metros más delante, estaba frente a una edificación de piedra, cubierta por enormes capas de maleza, muy similar a una fortaleza. Siguió avanzando, hasta llegar a un patio muy amplio, iluminado por la luna, el cual se encontraba lleno de estatuas, la mayoría cubierta por enredaderas y maleza, pero podían distinguirse con claridad. La pequeña potranca observó las estatuas y se dio cuenta que las expresiones de sus rostros eran de terror y angustia, lo cual le impacto mucho; donde quiera que volteaba veía caras aterradas, un espectáculo grotesco, demasiado fuerte para una pequeña yegua. Comenzó a desesperarse y conforme trataba de escapar del tenebroso sitio, chocó con una estatua, más grande que el resto.

Era la estatua de un unicornio.

Era imponente, un unicornio macho parado en dos patas, casi tan alto como Big Mac, y portaba una armadura de combate, algo diferente a las que usaban los soldados de la Guardia Real. El misterioso unicornio tenia alzado uno de sus cascos, como si tratara de alcanzar algo en el cielo, mientras que el otro cubría su rostro, el cual reflejaba lo que parecía un grito, como si tratara de evitar algún castigo o destino aterrador sin éxito. Al ver su expresión, Apple Bloom no aguanto más, entró en pánico y salió corriendo del jardín de estatuas.

Mientras tanto, las ponies mayores llegaron al lugar donde estaba la fogata y vieron a Scoota Loo y a Sweetie Belle, pero no veían a Apple Bloom por ningún lado, por lo que Apple Jack comenzó a desesperarse y a llenarse de angustia.

-NIÑAS, DONDE ESTÁ MI HERMANA?

Scoota Loo y Sweetie Belle se miraron la una a la otra, extrañadas.

-Pero si está aquí con…..- voltearon ambas, pero no se habían percatado que su compañera se había movido de su lugar.

Todas comenzaron a voltear y a buscar de forma desesperada sin resultado.

-Escuchen bien, tenemos que separarnos, hay que rastrearla antes que sea demasiado tarde –comenzó a ordenar Apple Jack, tratando de coordinar una búsqueda masiva- Rainbow, quiero que sobrevueles el área a ver si la encuentras; Rarity, usa un hechizo para iluminar toda el área, mientras, yo voy a….

No termino de decir la frase cuando Apple Bloom salió corriendo de los matorrales y la atropello en su huida. Ambas hermanas rodaron por el suelo unos metros hasta estrellarse con un árbol; tras recuperar la compostura, Apple Jack abrazó a su hermana con fuerza, conteniendo una mezcla de enojo y llanto.

-Por Celestia, ¿dónde estabas? me tenías preocupada y muerta de miedo, no quiero que nunca, nunca! vuelvas a hacer algo así otra vez, entendiste?

-Perdón hermana, no quería preocuparte, pero es que encontré algo, síganme.

Todas las ponies se pusieron en marcha, Rarity uso su magia para iluminar el camino y siguieron el sendero que descubrió Apple Bloom. Al poco tiempo llegaron al jardín de las estatuas, y podían percibir una atmosfera tenebrosa en ese lugar.

-Que estatuas tan mas….extrañas, quien las habrá dejado aquí? preguntó Rainbow.

-Quien quiera que las haya hecho no tenía el menor sentido del buen gusto –dijo Rarity- Solo mírenlas, son grotescas, yo no decoraría mi casa con eso, me dan pesadillas de solo verlas.

-Pues no reconozco a nadie de aquí, y al parecer son muy antiguas –dijo Apple Jack.

Las ponies avanzaron a la construcción que se encontraba al fondo. Era una pequeña fortificación, construida al estilo del castillo antiguo de las hermanas, el cual quedaba en la parte trasera de mismo. Podía verse que todas las ventanas estaban selladas, y la puerta principal estaba cerrada con pesadas cadenas y un enorme candado. Al lado vieron un muro cubierto por la vegetación, del cual se alcanzaba a leer una frase: "noctum gladious est".

-No entiendo esa frase, ¿alguien de aquí sabe ese idioma?- pregunto Rarity.

-Ni idea- respondió Apple Jack.

-No me vean, no soy una cerebrito –dijo Rainbow-, pero sé quién nos podría resolver esa duda.

Todas se voltearon y asintieron. Sabían a quién verían al día siguiente para compartir el hallazgo.

-Bueno chicas, regresemos, ya es tarde -dijo Apple Jack a sus amigas y luego volteo a ver a las pequeñas con una mirada seria-, y que esto les sirva de lección a ustedes para que no anden explorando donde no conocen y no vuelvan a asustarnos así, ¿entendieron?

-Si, Apple Jack –contestaron las tres pequeñas.

AppleJack cambio la expresión severa de su rostro por una de felicidad, y tras ver que las pequeñas potrancas aprendieron su lección, se alejaron del lugar.


	2. Noctum gladious est

**Segunda parte: "Noctum gladious est"**

I

Al día siguiente, AppleJack, Rarity y Raidow Dash ponies, acudieron a la biblioteca Golden Oaks para ver a su amiga, la princesa Twilight, y le contaron lo sucedido la noche anterior. Dicha anécdota despertó la curiosidad de la joven alicornio, pues no era algo que se viera todos los días, así que decidió empezar una rigurosa búsqueda en su colección de libros.

A lo lejos podía oírse el enorme revuelo que ocurría en el interior de la biblioteca; con su magia, Twilight abría un libro, lo hojeaba a gran velocidad y lo dejaba a un lado, una y otra vez, como suele hacer cuando se entusiasma en una tarea, cubriendo el piso con libros y pergaminos, mientras sus amigas observaban desde el otro lado de la estancia, reguardadas de la tormenta que la alicornio causaba, y conscientes de que no debían interrumpirla si querían obtener una respuesta. Spike continuaba trayendo libros, pero tardaba más en colocarlos a un lado que Twilight en hojearlos. Tras un rato, la novel princesa cerró el último tomo.

-Lo siento chicas –dijo derrotada-, pero por más que busque en todos mis libros, no encontré nada relativo a esa frase, a las estatuas o esa misteriosa fortaleza.

-No es posible -replicó Rainbow-, ¿acaso es algo más antiguo que tus libros?

-Me temo que si –contestó Twilight-, probablemente sea algo más antiguo aún que Ponyville.

-Qué tal si es algo tan aterrador que fue escondido para que nadie se enterara –dijo temblorosa Fluttershy.

-Podría ser- dijo Twilight-, hay mucho conocimiento oscuro que no está al alcance de todos, ni siquiera para los más versados y estudiosos, podría ser algo prohibido para los demás. Es lo único que podría pensar.

-Oye, y si le preguntas a la princesa Celestia?- dijo Spike mientras levantaba algunos de los libros-. Hoy tienes una reunión con ella, podrías preguntarle, sobre todo si es algo que estaba cerca de lo que era su antiguo castillo.

-Spike, eres un genio!- decía Twilight mientras levitaba a Spike con su magia y lo abrazaba, lo que alegro y ruborizo al dragón. –Así lo hare, y les traeré la respuesta de una fuente más confiable. Si alguien sabe todo de la historia antigua de Equestria, es ella.

-Esperaremos con ansias tu respuesta, terroncito -dijo AppleJack.

-Mejor con algo de pastelillos, así es más dulce la espera –dijo Pinkie Pie, mientras se llevaba un pastelillo a la boca, ante la atónita mirada de sus amigas-. Queeee? Compre estos pastelillos antes de venir para acá.

Todas rieron al unísono, mientras observaban a Pinkie devorar más pastelillos.

II

Ese mismo día, Twilight se dirigió hacia Canterlot, hacia el castillo de la Princesa Celestia; era transportada en un carruaje, muy similar al que la llevo a Ponyville la primera vez, arrastrado por dos guardias pegasos. Una vez que arribaron al palacio real, descendieron con suavidad, y el carruaje se detuvo. Twilight bajó, mientras los pegasos la saludaron con una reverencia. Se dirigió a la entrada del palacio, caminando lentamente, dirigiéndose hacia las ornamentadas y robustas puertas, cuyos paneles de bronce revelaban diversas escenas del pasado de Equestria: la fundación del Reino, las migraciones, el mortal invierno y…se sonrojó al ver reflejadas ahí también sucesos más recientes: su batalla contra Nightmare Moon y Discord. Sus ojos se nublaron por un momento: implacables enemigos de ayer, sus mejores amigos hoy, sin contar también a sus amadas amigas y a su fiel y leal asistente dragón.

Continúo avanzando por el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta principal, que da acceso al salón del trono. Dos guardias de elite se mantenían en guardia tras sus enormes espadas, Ella reconoció sus armaduras, pues las ubicaba desde la época en que era solo una pequeña estudiante: la armada Cygnus Damocles, el escuadrón de elite de la Guardia personal de la Princesa Celestia. Tímidamente se acercó a ellos, y se anunció ante ellos.

-Vengo a ver a la Princesa Celestia.

-Princesa Twilight, Su Majestad la espera -dijo educadamente uno de los guardias.

Ambos guardias se hicieron a un lado y dejaron pasar a Twilight mientras inclinaban la cabeza en señal de reverencia. La joven alicornio se sentía incomoda con el exceso de atenciones, pues aún no estaba acostumbrada al trato real que le era brindado tanto por los guardias como por los sirvientes de Canterlot, incluso por los habitantes de Ponyville. Avanzó por las escaleras, pasando por los vitrales que tenían inmortalizadas diversas escenas y acontecimientos del reino, y llego al salón principal, donde se encontraba el trono de la soberana de Equestria, quien al verla se acercó a la novel princesa.

-Princesa Twilight –dijo con el tono maternal que la caracterizaba, mientras acariciaba con su cabeza a su exalumna-, que gusto me da que hayas venido.

-El gusto es mío también, su Alteza -respondió la pequeña alicornio, mientras hacía también una ligera reverencia a su mentora.

-Pasa, por favor, tengo preparado un té delicioso y tus bocadillos favoritos para que podamos platicar con calma.

Ambas salieron del salón principal y se adentraron en una pequeña pero acogedora habitación, en la cual había una mesa delicadamente preparada con una elegante tetera, una lujosa vajilla, tazas y cubiertos de fina porcelana tomar el té. En el centro, junto a la tetera, había un plato lleno de rebanadas de diversos pastelillos, galletas, bizcochos y otras delicias de postres; en el piso había un par de finos cojines de color rojo, rellenos de plumas de ganso y con intrínsecos diseños tejidos con hilo dorado, dispuestos para que ambas princesas pudieran sentarse. Con su magia, Celestia sirvió una taza de té para su estudiante y una para ella, se acomodaron y ambas bebieron al mismo tiempo. Terminaron de dar un buen sorbo al té y tras comer unos panecillos, dejaron las tazas sobre la mesa.

-Dime Twilight, hay algún asunto en particular de cual quieras que discutamos?

-A decir vedad, si, su Alteza- dijo Twilight-. Mis amigas encontraron algo cerca de su antiguo castillo, y no encontré nada en mis libros que resolviera nuestras dudas, así que queremos saber si usted nos podría ayudar con eso.

-Claro que sí, mi pequeña Twilight –dijo Celestia, mientras levitaba su taza para tomar otro sorbo de té-, que información necesitas saber?

-Bueno, lo primero que es… quién fue el pony que puso unas extrañas estatuas en medio de una fortificación abandonada, y lo segundo sería si nos puede decir si sabe que significa la frase que estaba escrita en esa fortaleza….creo que decía…. "noctum gladious est"

Al escuchar esas palabras, Celestia escupió el té que estaba bebiendo. Dejó la taza en la mesa, mientras tornaba su semblante en una expresión seria. Con su magia, tomó una campanilla y la agito. Unos momentos después, un guardia real se acercó y se puso a su lado.

-Guardia, quiero que busque a mi hermana, la Princesa Luna, y dígale que necesito verla enseguida, es un asunto urgente- dijo con un tono severo.

-Sí, Su Majestad –contestó el guardia, y salió con rapidez de la estancia.

Twilight estaba contrariada, nunca había visto un cambio de humor así de repentino en su mentora, eso solo significaba que algo malo ocurriría pronto.

-Lo siento Princesa Celestia, no fue mi intención ofenderla, o hacerla enfadar, o lo que haya pasado –dijo mientras inclinaba la cabeza avergonzada.

Celestia se acercó a Twilight y puso su casco derecho en el hombro de su alumna.

-No hay nada de que disculparse, mi fiel Twilight -dijo Celestia retomando nuevamente su tono de voz cariñoso-, es solo que esas preguntas me hicieron recordar un asunto que estuvo en el olvido por mucho tiempo, y considero que es el mejor momento para resolverlo. Acompáñame, pronto tendras las respuestas a esas preguntas. Me temo que tendremos que terminar ese té en otra ocasión.

La Princesa Celestia se levantó y se dirigió al salón principal, mientras Twilight seguía a la pony que fuera su antigua maestra y protectora, ahora con más dudas que respuestas.

III

Ambas princesas regresaron al salón principal, Celestia se dirigió a su trono, mientras Twilight se quedó a su lado, y una vez instaladas, la soberana de Equestria retomó la palabra.

-Una de las obligaciones que tendrás como princesa es enfrentar retos que pondrán a prueba tu valor, tu fuerza y tu convicción, como lo hice yo en su momento con mi hermana. Esta historia que oirás proviene de una época en que Equestria vivía en uno de sus momentos más difíciles de su historia, y como nueva princesa, tienes la obligación de saber todo lo relativo a nuestro reino, incluyendo su historia oscura y su cruel pasado.

Casi al mismo tiempo que Celestia dejo de hablar, apareció la Princesa Luna, con su característico porte serio y refinado, pero aun así se podría apreciar una expresión de preocupación en su semblante.

-Princesa Twilight Sparkle, un gusto tenerla de visita aquí –dijo haciendo una reverencia, procurando seguir todo el protocolo real-; hermana, he recibido tu llamado, por lo que acudí lo antes posible, ¿qué clase de asunto es ese que reclama mi inmediata presencia?

-Acércate pequeña hermana, debemos hablar, ese asunto nos concierne a ambas, pero en mayor medida a ti, y ahora que te encuentras nuevamente entre nosotros, ya no puede ser postergado por más tiempo.

Luna se acercó al trono hasta estar casi de frente de su hermana. Twilight quedó en medio de ambas, a quienes observaba fijamente, esperando lo que seguiría.

-Noctum gladious est - dijo Celestia en tono solemne.

Luna se quedó paralizada al escuchar esa frase, la cual había oído hace ya demasiado tiempo, pero que recordó a la perfección, y le trajo una gran cantidad de recuerdos.

-Celly…acaso te refieres a….la Legión Oscura?

-Así es, mi querida hermana, me refiero precisamente a ellos.

Twilight observó a ambas, totalmente confundida al no tener idea de que hablaban. Celestia volteó a ver a su discípula y comenzó a hablar nuevamente, mientras con su magia proyectaba algunas imágenes del pasado, evocando sucesos que ocurrieron muchos eones atrás.

-Verás Twilight, hace muchos siglos, cuando Canterlot era un joven reino, vivimos una época muy difícil; prácticamente estábamos en guerra todo el tiempo contra diversos enemigos; apenas nos recuperábamos de una guerra civil entre las tres facciones de ponies, y el peligro acechaba tanto de día como de noche, y nuestras vidas y la de nuestros súbditos estaban en constante riesgo. La Guardia Real era insuficiente para protegernos, así que como medida de seguridad adicional, se tuvieron que crear varios grupos de elite para salvaguardar nuestra integridad, llamadas Legiones. Para mi protección y mando se creó la Legión Dorada, y para mí hermana, se creó la Legión Oscura.

-La Legión Oscura fue uno de los más importantes ejércitos que tuve el privilegio de dirigir –dijo la Princesa Luna-. Guerreros fuertes y valerosos, dispuestos a sacrificar su vida por mí y por Canterlot. Gracias a ellos, logramos ganar muchas batallas en el pasado, y el reino se mantuvo a salvo durante las noches. Eran implacables, no se detenían ante nada para lograr su objetivo, y sabían infligir temor en nuestros enemigos y aliados. A su mando estaba un poderoso unicornio, el legendario general Grey Shadow, gran estratega militar, encomendado específicamente para mi protección personal. Siempre leal y obediente, estuvo a mi lado en los peores momentos, y atendía sin protestar todas mis órdenes, era un guerrero como nunca antes había conocido. Él fue quien creó el juramento de la Legión Oscura, lo hizo en un antiguo lenguaje que se estilaba hablar en Canterlot hace mucho tiempo. Su lema completo era: _"La noche es mi espada, la Luna es mi escudo, la oscuridad es mi armadura, y las estrellas son mi manto; que nuestros enemigos teman a la noche, nuestros aliados la respeten y nuestros protegidos la veneren, defenderemos el honor y la gloria de nuestro reino y a nuestra princesa, ofreceremos nuestra propia vida antes que caer ante el enemigo, larga vida a la noche, larga vida a la Princesa Luna, larga vida a Equestria"._ Sin embargo…... esa misma lealtad que los caracterizaba fue también su perdición.

-¿Qué fue lo que les paso? –preguntó Twilight consternada.

-Nightmare Moon -dijo Celestia, complementando a su hermana.

-Cuando yo … me convertí en Nightmare Moon, obligue a la Legión Oscura y a su general que me juraran lealtad como su nueva soberana; sorpresivamente, Grey Shadow y su tropa lo hicieron, porque su código de honor les ordenaba obedecerme ciegamente. Y la orden que recibieron fue…..- Luna volvió a hacer una breve pausa, avergonzada de las palabras que estaba a punto de pronunciar-…. destruir Canterlot y arrasar todo a su paso, esparcir la oscuridad y la destrucción por toda Equestria. Esa orden debía ser cumplida una vez que yo regresara de derrotar a Celestia, así que debían esperarme para dirigir el ataque, o comenzar la destrucción si yo caía en batalla. Sin embargo, y como bien lo sabes, fui derrotada por mi hermana y expulsada a la Luna por mil años, y debido a eso, ya no supe que ocurrió después con ellos, incluso olvide por completo su existencia, hasta ahora que han vuelto a ser mencionados. Supongo que también fueron derrotados hace mucho tiempo y ya no están entre nosotros- concluyo con resignación.

-No es así hermana –dijo Celestia-, aún te falta conocer el resto de la historia.

Luna volteo a ver a su hermana con expresión de asombro, esperando saber cuál sería esa parte de la historia que no supo, y que pronto le sería revelada. Celestia retomó la historia donde se quedó Luna y volvió a evocar los antiguos recuerdos de Equestria.

-Veras, después de que…. yo te desterré a la luna, el general Durandal y la Legión Dorada me informaron de las siniestras intenciones de la Legión Oscura, así que fuimos a interceptarlos antes de que iniciaran su encomienda final. Trate de convencerlos de que se rindieran, pero a pesar de Nightmare Moon había sido derrotada, no aceptaron, pues su juramento los obligaba a seguir sus órdenes hasta el final, y toda vez que estaban decididos a ejecutar esa demencial orden, no me dejaron otra opción: utilice lo que quedaba de magia de los Elementos de la Armonía y con un hechizo los convertí en piedra; desde entonces, han permanecido así por más de mil años. Ordené que todos los registros de sus existencia fueran borrados y que todo su legado fuera ocultado, a fin de que nuestros súbditos no supieran que sus antiguos protectores se convirtieron en traidores, y que esa información pusiera en riesgo la precaria paz que habíamos logrado tras tantos años de lucha, solo unos cuantos sabíamos la verdad del trágico destino que sufrieron.

-Entonces ¿quieres decir que aún están vivos? -preguntó Luna, asombrada por la nueva información que acababa de recibir.

-Así es, siguen vivos, pero encerrados en su prisión de roca, sin embargo, sabes lo peligrosos que son, y su lealtad hacia Nightmare Moon los hace más peligrosos aún, razón por la cual no han sido liberados -dijo Celestia-. Tenía la esperanza de que algún día volverías y así podríamos resolver esto, pero reconozco que con el paso de los siglos, también me había olvidado por completo de ellos, su peor castigo fue caer en el olvido del reino que prometieron proteger. Pero ahora que has regresado, podemos liberarlos de su letargo de piedra.

-Estoy de acuerdo hermana, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ellos, es por mi culpa que están en esa situación, si yo….. no me hubiera transformado en Nightmare Moon, ellos….ellos podrían…

Luna quiso continuar, pero Celestia se levantó de su trono y puso su casco derecho en el hombro de su hermana menor, dedicándole una mirada de ternura.

-Descuida pequeña hermana, eso quedó en el pasado, no es necesario que te mortifiques por eso, lo que importa ahora es buscar la forma en cómo podemos ayudar a tus leales tropas, y juntas podremos lograrlo.

Luna asintió en silencio, devolviéndole una mirada llena de esperanza a su hermana mayor.

-Princesa Twilight- dijo Celestia, mientras volteaba a ver a su discípula-, es mi deseo que tú y tus amigas nos acompañen, junto con los Elementos de la Armonía, probablemente necesitemos de su ayuda para llevar a cabo esta encomienda.

-Por supuesto, Su Alteza –dijo Twilight-, regresare de inmediato por ellas y nos veremos ahí.

-Que así sea, ve con cuidado, mi fiel alumna -dijo Celestia.

Twilight hizo una pequeña reverencia a las princesas y salió galopando a toda prisa, dejando solas a Luna y Celestia en la sala principal. Una vez que la joven alicornio dejó el salón, ambas princesas se dirigieron a sus habitaciones.

-Debemos hacer los preparativos necesarios, avisa a tus mejores hombres de la Guardia Lunar para que nos acompañen –dijo Celestia. Yo preparare a los míos. Iremos esta misma noche.

Luna asintió en silencio, y ambas hermanas salieron del salón del trono y se dirigieron a sus habitaciones. Iban caminando una al lado de la otra, sin decir nada. Durante unos minutos permanecieron así, hasta que repentinamente Luna decidió romper el incómodo silencio.

-¿Sabes que no será fácil convencerlos, verdad? Los conozco bien. Preferirán morir antes que rendirse, y no caerán sin luchar primero, si atacan, nos enfrascaremos en una sangrienta batalla que causará muchas bajas, será una masacre para las tropas de la Guardia Real.

Celestia meditó por un momento las palabras dichas por su hermana, pues sabía que ese sería el panorama más desolador al que tendrían que enfrentarse en caso de que la milenaria orden militar decidiera atacar, pue la Guardia real sería insuficiente para contenerlos, y sin la Legión Dorada de su lado para hacerles frente, sería difícil encarar a un ejército tan poderoso sin poner en riesgo las vidas de ponies inocentes.

-Espero que no tengamos que llegar a esos extremos, hermana- suspiró Celestia.- Solo de pensar en tener una pelea con ellos me asusta, aún recuerdo esa fatídica noche, pude ver que su convicción era fuerte y estoy segura que aún lo es, además, sabes muy bien que es lo que pasaba cuando entran en combate, y lo que hacían con el enemigo en batalla.

-Estoy de acuerdo, hermana –dijo Luna-, su fama de fieros conquistadores y crueles guerreros los hacían tan temidos dentro y fuera del reino, incluso la Guardia Real y otros ejércitos preferían evitar confrontaciones con ellos, cuando entraban en combate, lo hacían de forma inmisericorde, no terminaban hasta ver al enemigo derrotado y aplastado bajo sus cascos.

-Tienes razón, pero si es necesario que los encaremos, lo haremos juntas, como en los viejos tiempos, y juntas venceremos.

Ambas intercambiaron miradas llenas de esperanza y determinación y se retiraron a sus respectivos aposentos por caminos separados, ahora con un solo pensamiento en mente.


	3. Liberacion del sueño de piedra

**Capitulo 3:** **Liberación del sueño de piedra**

Era de noche en Ponyville, la oscuridad cubría el cielo y se podían ver varias figuras rondando cerca del antiguo castillo de las hermanas. Eran las princesas Celestia, y Luna, así como Twilight y sus amigas, quienes se acercaban hacia el jardín de las estatuas, donde la Legión Oscura vió su final. Todas siguieron el camino que Apple Bloom había encontrado, hasta llegar a la antigua fortaleza. Había muchas estatuas en el sitio, todas con expresiones tristes y desoladoras. Celestia y Luna se sentían acongojadas al ver esta escena y pensar en el destino que habían sufrido esos guerreros solo por seguir los dementes designios de Nightmare Moon. Un pequeño contingente conformado por soldados de la Guardia Real, la Guardia Lunar y la armada Cygnus Damocles se encontraban cercando el perímetro, en caso de que fuera necesaria su intervención como último recurso para un contrataque inmediato.

-Uuuuuuuyyyyy, miren cuantas estatuas – dijo Pinkie Pie, mientras brincaba entre ellas.

-Se ven …aterradoras –dijo Fluttershy asustada.

AppleJack, Rainbow Dash y Rarity, que ya habían estado ahí antes, asintieron con la cabeza en silencio, dando la razón al comentario de su amiga.

-Es más impresionante de lo que me contaron, chicas –dijo Twilight.- No me imagino lo que ellos han sufrido tras estar encerrados por más de mil años.

Luna y Celestia avanzaron hasta estar a una distancia prudente de las estatuas, observando las figuras de roca. Luna miró con melancolía la estatua de su antiguo general y subalterno.

-Mi fiel Grey Shadow, eras el mejor: integro, leal y valiente, no merecías sufrir este destino.

Celestia inclinó la cabeza, en señal de estar de acuerdo con lo que dijo su hermana.

-Ya es hora, hermana -dijo la soberana de Equestria. Ambas retrocedieron varios pasos hasta estar a una distancia prudente.

-Princesa Twilight –pregunto Celestia mientras se dirigía a su alumna-, estudiaste bien el hechizo que te envié?

-Así es, Su Alteza, lo memorice por completo –dijo la pequeña alicornio mientras avanzaba hacia su maestra.

-Queridas ponies, -dijo Celestia, dirigiéndose a las demás-, les pido que utilicen los Elementos de la Armonía, y una vez que lo hayan hecho, se mantengan a una distancia segura, no sé que es lo que pueda ocurrir, y no quiero que corran ningún riesgo.

El resto de las ponies hicieron una reverencia y se colocaron los pendientes que representaban a los Elementos y se acercaron hasta quedar a lado de Twilight, quien estaba lista para seguir las indicaciones de su maestra.

-Bien, comencemos -dijo Celestia.

Las dos hermanas nobles cerraron los ojos y comenzaron a conjurar con sus cuernos una poderosa magia, un antiguo hechizo creado siglos atrás, al mismo tiempo que Twilight y sus amigas invocaban el poder de los Elementos de la Armonía. Tras unos minutos de concentración, y de reunir la cantidad de magia necesaria, las tres energías se combinaron en un solo rayo de energía tan brillante como el sol, el cual cubrió el lugar por completo. Hecho lo anterior, las cinco ponies se colocaron detrás de un árbol, a una distancia prudente, pero suficientemente cerca para estar al pendiente de lo que ocurría, y de ser necesario salir a defender a su amiga y a sus regidoras.

Tras desvanecerse la cegadora luz, las tres princesas miraron cuidadosamente las estatuas, las cuales no parecían haber sufrido modificación alguna. Siguieron observándolas fijamente por un par de minutos que parecían eternos. Solo podía oírse el viento soplar y los sonidos propios del bosque Everfree. De pronto, notaron que algunas de las estatuas comenzaron a resquebrajase.

-Tropas, permanezcan alerta! –ordenó Celestia. Hermana, permanece detrás de mí!

-QUUUEEEE! No hare tal cosa! -reclamó Luna-, es mi deber hacerles frente, son MIS tropas, son MI responsabilidad! No tengo por qué esconderme! Dijiste que haríamos esto juntas!

Celestia volteo y miró con severidad a su hermana menor, quien se incomodó un momento ante esa expresión, una expresión que hace muchas lunas no había visto en ella.

-Escucha, querida hermana –dijo Celestia con tono muy serio- ellos esperan a Nightmare Moon, no a ti, y si deciden atacar, no permitiré que te lastimen. Si es necesario, los enfrentaré yo primero, quedó claro?

Luna no dijo ni una palabra, solo asintió con la cabeza a la indicación de su hermana.

Conforme avanzaban los minutos, todas las estatuas se fueron resquebrando, revelando a los guerreros que aprisionaban. Se podía oír tanto las cuarteaduras de la roca como los gritos de los ponies quieren iban liberándose de su encierro de piedra. Era un espectáculo tan aterrador como asombroso. Las princesas se quedaron inmóviles en su sitio, mientras veían como los cautivos se desplomaban y caían exhaustos. Algunos trataban de incorporarse, mientras otros se quedaban en el suelo. Parecían confundidos y sin entender que había acontecido. Luna ponía especial atención en su antiguo general, quien fue el último en liberarse, en medio de un grito aterrador. Grey Shadow, un unicornio de pelaje gris, con cascos, hocico y crin de color negro, y más alto que la Princesa de la Noche, puso sus cuatro cascos en el suelo, y se tambaleaba un poco mientras trataba de reincorporarse y mantener el equilibrio.

-UUUURRGGHHHHH, mi cabeza…donde…dónde estoy? -dijo Grey Shadow mientras ponía su casco delantero derecho en su cabeza, y volteaba a ver a su confundida tropa, quienes aún sufrían los efectos del despertar de su encierro.

-General Grey Shadow –dijo Celestia con decisión, mientras daba unos pasos hacia el frente- Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde nuestro último encuentro.

-Princesa…..Princesa Celestia? -preguntó el confundido potro, y de repente fijo su mirada en la alicornio que le hablaba, y recordó con mortal precisión toda la situación que vivió siglos atrás, -Ya…..ya recuerdo que fue lo paso….y lo recuerdo muy bien!.

De impreviso, Grey Shadow recobró la compostura y se puso en posición de ataque. Aunque estaba mareado y tambaleante, asumió una posición de ataque, sin dejar de mirar a Celestia con una furia salida del mismísimo infierno, y que llevaba mil años creciendo en su interior.

-Escuche General, han pasado más de mil años desde que Nightmare Moon fue derrotada, es tiempo de que depongan las armas, la orden que les dio ya no es válida.

- **MENTIRA!, ESA ORDEN SIGUE SIENDO VIGENTE PARA NOSOTROS**!- dijo Grey Shadow molesto.-Y mientras siga respirando, nada me impedirá continuar con sus designios!

-Es la verdad, y no solo eso, mi hermana ha vuelto a ser la Princesa Luna, observe.

Y diciendo eso, bajó su ala izquierda, mostrando a su hermana menor. Luna avanzó un par de pasos y miró a su antiguo campeón.

-General Grey Shadow, desista de esa absurda orden, Nightmare Moon ya no existe, debe de rendirse y evitar una masacre.

El unicornio gris la vio de reojo, como si la escudriñara con la mirada y exclamó:

-Acaso es una broma? Ella no puede ser nuestra Princesa Luna. Ella era fuerte, poderosa, imponía terror y respeto entre todos sus súbditos. Esta es una vulgar imitación, una impostora!

Luna estaba estupefacta, no podía creer que el mismo potro que la cuidó y protegió por años no la reconociera ahora, así que volteo mientras su mirada se nublaba, haciendo lo imposible para evitar llorar.

Celestia avanzó y con su ala cubrió nuevamente a su hermana a manera de escudo, al darse cuenta que el combate sería inevitable.

-Esta es la última advertencia, General, debe desistir de cumplir esa orden. Si es necesario, no me dejara más opción que enviar a la Guardia Real para que lo ponga bajo arresto, o incluso tener que neutralizarlo -amenazó Celestia con severidad en su voz.

-Esos novatos? Esos…esos principiantes? Puede traer a toda la Guardia Real si quiere, ni todos juntos podrían derrotarnos, les mostraremos el verdadero poder de la Legión Oscura, sabrán porque nuestros enemigos nos temían, y porque me apodaban "el Terror de la Noche".-dijo el antiguo unicornio, sonriendo maliciosamente. Con su magia sacó dos espadas cortas que portaba en su cincho, las cuales, para sorpresa de las Princesas, se transformaron en dos enormes espadas curveadas, una blanca, casi traslúcida, de doble hoja; la otra, negra como la noche, aserrada de la mitad hacia abajo, diseñada para desgarrar de la forma más cruel a los enemigos; eran sus legendarias armas, "Justicer" y "Vindicator", conocidas en todo el reino en la antigüedad. Al ver eso, Celestia y Luna sabían que el unicornio se preparaba para pelear.

-TROPAS! FORMACIÓN DE FALANGE! -grito Grey Shadow.

Sus tropas aún estaban confundidas y tratando de incorporarse.

-DIJE, **EN FORMACIOOOOOÓN!** Gritó el general con el tono de voz tradicional de Canterlot, el cual también sabía usar como Luna.

Los guerreros se despabilaron al oír la orden, y rápidamente se colocaron detrás de su líder. Se podía ver que eran al menos 60 guerreros, entre batponies, ponies terrestres, unicornios y pegasos, tanto potros como yeguas, así como otras criaturas que los acompañaban. Había un par de grifos al fondo y un joven dragón con armadura al costado, todos obedeciendo en sincronía las órdenes que su líder les daba.

-Genial! –bufó Rainbow Dash- Como si "Potrila" no fuera suficiente, también su pandilla de fenómenos tiene su propio escuadrón de ataque aéreo.

-Prepárense para el combate! - ordenó Grey Shadow.

Acto seguido, todos los guerreros empuñaron diversas armas con sus hocicos y garras: hachas, martillos de guerra, espadas, lanzas, ballestas y demás arsenal medieval, el cual era antiguo pero igual de eficiente y mortal que el día en que fue forjado con fuego y furia siglos atrás. De improviso, del lado derecho de la formación militar, apareció una pequeña potranca, tan joven como las Cutie Mark Crusaders, vistiendo una diminuta pero completa armadura de combate. Al verla, las amigas de Twilight se asomaron para verla.

-AAAAhhhhhhh, que ternura de niña –dijo Rarity enternecida.

-Es una pequeña muy linda -dijo Fluttershy, al verla igual de joven y llena de vida como las Cutie Mark Cruzaders.

-Se ve tan tierna como un lindo pastelito de crema - dijo Pinkie Pie con brillo en sus ojos, considerándola una nueva compañera de bromas y entretenimiento.

-Que corrales hace esa potrilla al lado de esos tipos tan rudos? dijo Applejack extrañada.

-Descuida, AJ, seguro sólo sirve el té. Apuesto que no puede levantar ni una cuchara -dijo burlonamente Rainbow Dash.

Al oír esa respuesta, uno de los ponies guerreros se acercó a la pequeña potrilla, y susurró en su oído: "Muéstrales".

La pequeña avanzó hacia un mazo de bola con picos y cadena, un arma de la época medieval de Canterlot. Con su hocico lo levanto con inesperada facilidad, y comenzó a darle vueltas hasta que se convirtió en un letal torbellino de hierro y arremetió contra una roca que estaba a su lado. La roca quedo reducida a un montón de polvo y escombros, y volteó a ver a las ponies esbozando una sonrisa y una mirada picara. Todas se abrazaron entre si al ver esa inusual e inaudita demostración de fuerza.

-Ehh, retiro lo dicho! - dijo Rainbow Dash –si puede cargar algo más pesado que una cuchara.

-Ya no me parece tan tierna- dijo Rarity.

-Es aterradora!- dijo Fluttershy, escondiéndose entre sus amigas.

-No me gustaría topármela por la noche en un callejón oscuro- dijo Apple Jack.

-Si eso le hace a una roca, que le hará a una piñata? -dijo Pinkie Pie, mientras todos voltearon a verla, tratando de entender sus palabras. Los grifos se miraron el uno al otro, Grey Shadow intercambiaba miradas con Celestia y la pequeña pero poderosa potrilla con Applejack, encogió sus hombros al desconocer a que se refería la pony rosada.

\- BASTA DE DISTRACCIONES SIN SENTIDO!- gritó Grey Shadow, mientras apuntaba sus dos espadas en dirección de las Princesas– ES HORA DE ACABAR CON ESTO!

Celestia se dio cuenta del inminente peligro que se acercaba, una lucha sin cuartel estaba a punto de desatarse de un momento a otro, y sabía que el veterano unicornio no sería un enemigo fácil de vencer. Su reputación de conquistador implacable derrotando ejércitos de ponies, centauros, changelings, quimeras, dragones y demás criaturas salvajes de Equestria lo precedía, incluso las crónicas decían que se enfrentó al ejercito del Rey Sombra y lo derrotó con éxito, así que pelear contra él y su Legión sería una verdadera misión suicida.

-TWILIGHT, LUNA! PERMANEZCAN DETRÁS DE MÍ! TROPAS, DEFIENDAN SU POSICIÓN, NADIE DEBE DE SALIR DE AQUÍ! –ordenó Celestia, mientras sus tropas se acercaban para formar un cerco y defender a su regidora, aun a costa de su propia vida.

-MANTENGAN LA FORMACIÓN! UNA VEZ QUE YO INICIE EL ATAQUE, SIGAN DETRÁS DE MÍ Y AVANCEN! QUIERO QUE ARRASEN SIN PIEDAD CON TODO AQUEL QUE LES IMPIDA EL PASO!- concluyó Grey Shadow de una forma fría y tajante.

Alzó sus dos espadas y tomo la iniciativa para lanzar el primer ataque; como un relámpago, comenzó a galopar y se lanzó directamente hacia Celestia.

 **-POR LA GLORIA DE NIGHTMARE MOON**!- gritó mientras avanzaba, y acto seguido, sus tropas empezaron a correr tras de su general, gritando y aullando, listos para dar una embestida directa y mostrar el poderío de su legión.

Celestia se puso a la defensiva, preparando su magia para un contrataque, pero de improviso, Luna se puso enfrente de ella, con la mirada fija en el ejército que se acercaba.

-LUNA! QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO? REGRESA! –grito Celestia con desesperación.

-Te lo dije antes, hermana, yo resolveré esto, no soy una niña, ASI QUE NO ME SUBESTIMES! –gritó Luna con coraje y determinación.

Observó a su antiguo general, quien se acercaba como una avalancha, blandiendo sus dos enormes espadas, una de color claro como el marfil y la otra oscura como la noche. Luna desplegó sus alas y de un enorme salto, ascendió como un cohete hasta alcanzar una buen altura y descendió en picada a una velocidad increíble, en dirección de la Legión Oscura…y de Grey Shadow.

Celestia observaba a su hermana, mientras Twilight contenía el aliento. Las portadoras de los Elementos de la Armonía observaban la escena, y Rainbow Dash, quien reconoció la maniobra, grito:

-CUBRANSE! VA A CAER COMO UN METEORITO!

Justo antes de que se aproximara el temible legión, Luna asestó un fuerte golpe en el suelo con sus patas delanteras; la onda expansiva del golpe derribó a Grey Shadow, quien salió volando varios metros hacia atrás, al igual que el resto de sus tropas, quienes cayeron al unísono como fichas de dominó. La fuerza del golpe se sintió en todo el bosque Everfree, lo que hizo que sus habitantes sintieran como si el mundo llegara a su fin. Todos se quedaron asombrados al ver a la alicornio ejecutar esa maniobra tan impresionante. La princesa de la noche se incorporó y avanzó con su porte serio, elegante y desafiante, aproximándose al unicornio caído, quien luchaba por tratar de incorporarse.

-GENERAL GREY SHADOW!- habló la princesa Luna usando el tono de voz tradicional de Cantelot, mientras sus ojos se encendían con una furia incontrolable- COMO SE ATREVE A DESAFIAR LA AUTORIDAD DE LAS SOBERANAS DE EQUESTRIA Y A DESOBEDECER NUESTRAS ORDENES! Y ADEMÁS DE ESO, **HA INSULTADO A SU PRINCESA! LA PONY A QUIEN USTED ESTABA ENCARGADO DE PROTEGER CON SU PROPIA VIDA! SU CONDUCTA ES UNA DESHONRA, UNA VERGÜENZA PARA SU INVESTIDURA! SOLO POR ESO USTED DEBERÍA SER EJECUTADO AHORA MISMO!**

Grey Shadow se quedó paralizado al oír esas palabras, y reconocer en todas y cada una de ellas a la princesa a la cual le había jurado lealtad siglos atrás.

-Princesa Luna! Realmente es usted! Ha vuelto!- dijo con lágrimas de alegría en sus ojos.

 **-SILENCIOOOOOO!-** gritó Luna, mientras usaba su magia para levitar al unicornio caído, hasta tenerlo frente a frente y volvió a hablar- **Y ESCUCHE MUY BIEN! NIGHTMARE MOON HA SIDO DERROTADA, LA UNICA Y VERDADERA PRINCESA DE LA NOCHE SOY YO, Y NADIE MAS! ASI QUE OLVIDE ESA ABSURDA ORDEN Y DEPONGA LAS ARMAS, AAAAHOOOOOORAAAAAA!** \- concluyó con tono amenazante mientras nubes y relámpagos se agolpaban en el cielo y con su magia lanzaba a su antiguo subordinado al suelo.

-Si mi Princesa, como usted ordene- dijo con una actitud totalmente sumisa y dócil, distinta a la que proyectaba minutos antes.- TROPAS! DEJEN SUS ARMAS E INCLÍNENSE ANTE NUESTRA SOBERANA, YAAAAA!

Al oír esa orden, todos los guerreros tiraron inmediatamente sus armas, y se inclinaron ante quien reconocían como la Princesa que los comandó un milenio atrás.

-Princesa Luna, perdóneme! Perdóneme por mi vergonzoso comportamiento! No merezco su piedad; si usted decide que debemos ser castigados, aceptaremos su condena con orgullo y resignación- dijo Grey Shadow mientras cerraba los ojos e inclinaba la cabeza al suelo, esperando el castigo que su princesa le impondría como siglos antes solía hacer.

Luna avanzó hacia su fiel guardia, lo miro un par de segundos, e inesperadamente se sentó frente a él, como lo hizo su hermana con ella cuando fue liberada de la oscuridad por los Elementos de la Armonía. Conmovida por ese gesto, cambio su tono de voz a uno más confidente y dulce.

-No General, soy yo quien les debo una disculpa a todos ustedes.

Grey Shadow abrió los ojos y asombrado miro a su princesa mientras hablaba, sin poder creer que quien le hablaba era la misma que derrotó a su tropa minutos atrás.

-Es mi culpa que ustedes hayan sido castigados de esa forma. Debí manejar la situación de otra forma, con la madurez y fortaleza que una soberana debe demostrar, y en lugar de pensar con claridad, deje que la oscuridad nublara mi juicio y mi corazón, y que esa oscuridad tomara las decisiones, y los involucrara en algo siniestro. Yo soy quien les pido que me perdonen por mi conducta, y por haberles fallado como princesa- dijo Luna mientras cerraba los ojos e inclinaba la cabeza también.

-Aceptamos con humildad y gozo su disculpa, Princesa, si usted también acepta mi más sincera disculpa por haberle fallado como su guardián y poner en riesgo a Equestria- dijo mientras agachaba la cabeza- Yo tenía la obligación de hacerle entrar en razón, o detenerla, y en lugar de eso deje que esto se saliera de control, así que también es mi culpa -dijo mientras se inclinaba también.

-Disculpa aceptada- dijo Luna haciendo el mismo gesto.

Ambos ponies mantuvieron esa posición por unos segundos, y abrieron los ojos al mismo tiempo, se miraron uno al otro, y sonrieron mientras se incorporaban.

-Mi Princesa, cuáles son sus órdenes? Que es lo que quiere que hagamos?- preguntó Grey Shadow.

-Por mi parte, les ofrezco la oportunidad de que sigamos adelante; ambos somos extraños en una era que no conocemos y a la cual no pertenecemos, pero podemos comenzar de nuevo, y esta vez, hacerlo correctamente. Qué dice, General? –dijo Luna, esbozando una discreta pero hermosa sonrisa.

-Su Alteza, sus deseos son órdenes- dijo Grey Shadow mientras agachaba la cabeza y hacia una profunda reverencia.

Celestia permaneció a una distancia prudente, y no pudo evitar derramar un par de lágrimas de orgullo al ver a su hermana actuar de una manera tan madura y valiente, como toda una verdadera soberana. Con su pata derecha delantera secó sus lágrimas, y avanzó hacia donde se encontraba la Legión Oscura, quienes aún se mantenían con la cabeza inclinada.

-Su Majestad, también le debo una disculpa por mi rudeza, mi obligación era comportarme ante ustedes como un verdadero caballero, un fiel y leal vasallo, pero en lugar de eso, me porte como un salvaje, no tengo excusas para justificar este arrebato, espero nos pueda perdonar también- dijo Grey Shadow mientras hacia una reverencia a Celestia.

-Todo eso ya quedo en el pasado, General, no necesita disculparse más. Lo importante es que tienen la oportunidad de volver a empezar, ahora que vivimos en una nueva época de paz y armonía, la cual ustedes deberán defender, está dispuesto a tomar esta encomienda?

-Como en los tiempos de antaño, lo haremos con nuestras vidas, **GLORIA A NUESTRAS PRINCESAS, GLORIA A EQUESTRIA**!- gritó Grey Shadow.

- **GLORIA A EQUESTRIA**!- respondieron los demás miembros de la Legión Oscura.

Twilight se acercó a su mentora, así como las otras ponies dejaron el árbol donde se refugiaban, al ver que el peligro había pasado, y se pusieron al lado de sus princesas.

-Princesa Celestia, esto quiere decir que ….todo terminó?

-Así es Twilight, eso se pudo solucionar, gracias a la intervención de Luna. Estoy orgullosa de ti, pequeña hermana, demostraste una madurez y un don de mando digno de una verdadera Princesa- dijo Celestia mientras acariciaba tiernamente a su hermana con su barbilla.

-Gracias hermana, también estoy feliz de que esto hay salido bien– dijo Luna mientras correspondía el afectuoso mimo de Celestia.

-Y ahora, que pasara con la Legión?- preguntó Twilight, mientras observaba a los legionarios intercambiando palabras entre sus antiguos colegas-, que será de ellos?

-Ellos deberán adaptarse a esta nueva época, así como lo estoy haciendo yo -dijo Luna.-Habrá que darles tiempo, no es fácil despertar después de mil años y ver que el mundo ha cambiado.

Mientras hablaban, Grey Shadow se acercó sigilosamente, como si no quisiera interrumpir la conversación que sostenían.

-Permiso para hablar, Princesa Celestia- dijo tímidamente Grey Shadow.

-Puede hablar, General- dijo Celestia con un tono de voz gentil como la brisa de verano.

-Ahora que estamos libres, necesitaremos alojamiento, y no podemos entrar a nuestro recinto, está protegido con una magia poderosa. Sería posible que…?

Antes de que concluyera la frase, Celestia uso su magia y conjuró una llave de luz, la cual se dirigió al portón cerrado con cadenas, introdujo la llave en la cerradura, dio una vuelta y se oyó como el pesado candado se abrió, dejando caer las cadenas que obstruían la pesada puerta.

-Se lo agradezco, princesa Celestia, -dijo Grey Shadow-, si me lo permiten, nos retiramos.

Las princesas asintieron con la cabeza, mientras le devolvían una sonrisa.

-Muy buen tropas! Tenemos mucho trabajo por hacer, hay que limpiar y reacondicionar nuestras barracas, en formación…avancen!

Todos los guerreros alzaron la pata derecha en señal de saludo a su general, dieron media vuelta y avanzaron marchando mientras entraban a la antigua fortificación, siguiendo a su líder. Al entrar el último guerrero, cerraron la puerta y todo el lugar quedo en silencio.

-Bueno, será mejor retirarnos, dejemos que se vayan adecuando a su nuevo entorno-dijo Celestia.

-Yo comenzare con mis labores cotidianas, hermana -dijo Luna. En cuanto pueda, los visitare para ver sus progresos.

-Nosotras iremos a dormir, princesa, ha sido un día muy atareado -dijo Twilight, mientras su amigas bostezaban y mostraban signos de cansancio.

-Que descansen, mis pequeñas ponies- dijo dulcemente Celestia.

Cuando comenzaron a partir a sus hogares, Rainbow Dash sintió un tirón en su cola. Volteó y vio a la pequeña pero superpoderosa potrilla, quien ya no portaba su armadura, observándola con sus enormes ojos azules y una tímida sonrisa.

-Disculpa, te gustaría ser mi amiga? -dijo la pequeña- No conozco a nadie más fuera de la Legión Oscura, y quisiera tener alguien con quien poder jugar y platicar.

Rainbow Dash apenas pudo contener las lágrimas. A pesar de la fuerza demostrada minutos antes, era solo una pequeña potrilla de alma pura que estaba necesitada de amistad.

-Por supuesto que podemos ser amigas! Y hablo por todas las ponies aquí presentes. Por cierto mi nombre es Rainbow Dash, pero puedes llamarme Dashie.

Todas las portadoras de los Elementos de la Armonía asintieron también al unísono:

-Mi nombre es AppleJack, AJ para mis amigas.

-Yo soy Rarity, y estoy segura que mi hermana también será tu amiga.

-Yo soy Fluttershy, encantada de conocerte.

-Y yo soy Pinkie Pie… WHEEE!

-Yo soy Twilight Sparkle, y será un placer tenerte de amiga, dinos, cuál es tu nombre?

-Mi nombre es Half Moon- dijo la pequeña con una reverencia. -Por cierto, qué es una piñata?

Todas voltearon a ver a Pinkie Pie, pensando al mismo tiempo "veamos como resuelves esto".

Tras esa intervención, Twilight y sus amigas se dispersaron por caminos distintos, Half Moon regresó a la fortificación y el bosque Everfree volvió a quedar en silencio, el cual solo era interrumpido por el ruido que salía del recinto de la Legión Oscura, quienes se preparaban para lo que sería un nuevo día en un nuevo mundo.

FIN


End file.
